List of Books
1: Lost Treasure of the Emerald Eye (February 2004) #2: The Curse of the Cheese Pyramid (February 2004) #3: Cat and Mouse in a Haunted House (February 2004) #4: I'm Too Fond of My Fur! (February 2004) #5: Four Mice Deep in the Jungle (March 2004) #6: Paws Off, Cheddarface! (April 2004) #7: Red Pizzas for a Blue Count (May 2004) #8: Attack of the Bandit Cats (June 2004) #9: A Fabumouse Vacation for Geronimo (July 2004) #10: All Because of a Cup of Coffee (August 2004) #11: It's Halloween, You 'Fraidy Mouse! (September 2004) #12: Merry Christmas, Geronimo! (October 2004) #13: The Phantom of the Subway (November 2004) #14: The Temple of the Ruby of Fire (December 2004) #15: The Mona Mousa Code (January 2005) #16: A Cheese-Colored Camper (February 2005) #17: Watch Your Whiskers, Stilton! (March 2005) #18: Shipwreck on the Pirate Islands (April 2005) #19: My Name is Stilton, Geronimo Stilton(May 2005) #20: Surf's Up, Geronimo! (June 2005) #21: The Wild, Wild West (July 2005) #22: The Secret of Cacklefur Castle (August 2005) #23: Valentine's Day Disaster (January 2006) #24: Field Trip to Niagara Falls (March 2006) #25: The Search for Sunken Treasure (June 2006) #26: The Mummy with No Name (August 2006) #27: The Christmas Toy Factory (October 2006) #28: Wedding Crasher (January 2007)** #29: Down and Out Down Under (March 2007) #30: The Mouse Island Marathon (June 2007) #31: The Mysterious Cheese Thief (August 2007) #32: Valley of the Giant Skeletons (January 2008) #33: Geronimo and the Gold Medal Mystery (April 2008) #34: Geronimo Stilton, Secret Agent (July 2008) #35: A Very Merry Christmas (September 2008) #36: Geronimo's Valentine (January 2009) #37: The Race Across America (April 2009) #38: A Fabumouse School Adventure (July 2009) #39: Singing Sensation (October 2009) #40: The Karate Mouse (January 2010) #41: Mighty Mount Kilimanjaro (April 2010) #42: The Peculiar Pumpkin Thief (July 2010) #43: I'm Not a Supermouse! (October 2010) #44: The Giant Diamond Robbery (January 2011) #45: Save the White Whale! (April 2011) Coming Soon #46: The Haunted Castle (July 2011) #SE*: Creepella von Cacklefur: The Thirteen Ghosts (August 2011) #SE*: Creepella von Cacklefur: Meet Me in Horrorwood (August 2011) #SE*:The Amazing Voyage: The 3rd Return to the Kingdom of Fantasy (September 2011) #47: Run for the Hills, Geronimo! (October 2011) Special Editions #A Christmas Tale #The Christmas Geronimo Stilton Cookbook #Christmas Catastrophe #The Kingdom of Fantasy #The Quest for Paradise: The Return to The Kingdom of Fantasy Note: All of the newest books' titles listed above are confirmed by Amazon.com, and a cover is available to see online for each one (#1-#46). There is also a Creepella von Cacklefur series underway, with two books announced so far according to Fantasticfiction.com. #The word 'SE' represents the words 'Special Edition'. #The book Wedding Crasher was formerly known as Crazy Castle on the Hill. #The word 'TS' represents the words 'Thea Stilton'. Latest Book: #45: Save the White Whale! So far, 46 books have been published in the series, 45 paperback novels plus a hardcover special edition entitled A Christmas Tale (published October 2005). The latest paperback novel, Save the White Whale!, was published in April 2011. It is about Geronimo trying to help save a white whale while on vacation. As well, a sixth paperback special edition, entitled Thea Stilton and the Cherry Blossom Adventure, in which the Thea Sisters head to Japan, was published in March 2011. Future Books: #46: The Haunted Castle The 46th book in the series is titled The Haunted Castle. It is about Geronimo and his family being invited to Penny Pincher Castle for a big surprise, and is due for release in July 2011. Graphic Novels As of February 2011, 7 English translations of the graphic novels have been published. #The Discovery of America (ISBN 978-1-59707-158-1) (August 18, 2009) #The Secret of the Sphinx (ISBN 978-1-59707-190-1) (August 18, 2009) #The Coliseum Con (ISBN 978-1-59707-172-7) (November 24, 2009) #Following the Trail of Marco Polo (ISBN 978-1-59707-188-8) (April 13, 2010) #The Great Ice Age (ISBN 978-1-59707-202-1) (July 6, 2010) #Who Stole the Mona Lisa? (ISBN 978-1-59707-221-2) (October 26, 2010) #Dinosaurs in Action (ISBN 978-1-59707-239-7) (February 1, 2011) Coming Soon #Play it Again, Mozart! (September 13, 2011)